The Thunder Rolls
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Another love grows cold on a sleepless night. As the storm blows on out of control, deep in her heart... the thunder rolled..." She had hoped he would've come back with a clearer head and not done anything to break her heart. It didn't go that way for her.


_**A/N: Yukie and her family are GirlGoneGamer's characters. Also, the story is dark in nature much like the extended version of the song, I recommend listening to the Garth Brooks version if you haven't before.**_

 _ **Several hours earlier…**_

 _It was when they were all back at home after a chaotic tour that Amanda was drawing in her sketchbook, waiting for Finn to come back... and she heard a fist pounding on the door before hearing Seth's voice._

" _Mandy, open up! We need to talk about what happened!" Seth responded, clearly intoxicated._

 _Amanda rolled her eyes and turned up the volume as The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks started to play on the radio, Seth knowing that she was intent on ignoring him… and Seth turning furious._

 _Seth busted the door open as it started storming and Amanda bolted upright, dropping her sketchbook and pen._

" _Get out!" Amanda responded angrily._

" _No! Not until we straighten this fighting out, part of things going back to normal is everyone being with who they should be with!" Seth responded before he closed and locked the door and walked over, Amanda backing away._

" _You're completely fucking blinded by all of this affection you get from him and it is just twisted! And before you start saying that I act this way because I hate you, I don't hate you when you actually listen to me! You're not safe around Finn!" Seth replied._

" _Blinded, I'm about to blind you in two_ _seconds you dirty son of-" Amanda responded angrily before Seth cut her off with a forceful kiss and preventing her from slapping him by pinning her arms behind her back._

 _But Amanda broke free and slammed her right knee in between his legs before she hit him, Seth yelling out in pain before he was pulled back and punched repeatedly… before he was thrown out into the rain._

 _And it was only then that Amanda saw the short hair a bit darker than her own and Balor Club shirt, shorts and shoes… Finn was clearly livid and not gonna stand for how Amanda was being treated._

" _You put your hands or mouth on her again, I will fucking kill you!" Finn yelled before he slammed and locked the door and turned, cautiously approaching a frightened Amanda and pulling her into his arms._

 _Seth was driving away, having not fully processed what he had just done to Amanda… he needed to cool down and knew where to go to._

 _He pulled into the apartment building and saw the blonde and red ombre haired woman waiting, almost as if she had been anticipating…_

 **Present time…**

' _3:30 in the morning… where are you?'_ Yukie thought to herself after glancing at the neon lit clock on the table as she waited with the lights on all over the house, hoping Seth had calmed down.

They were drunk, which led to them fighting... and it led to Seth inadvertently shouting _"I was in her life before he was, how is it fair that I'm being shut out when I can love her more than he ever could?!"_ and Yukie throwing Seth out.

She was hoping he'd go cool off, let the alcohol fade out of his system… but she found herself wondering if it wasn't the liquor talking and if Seth was sexually attracted to Amanda.

And now she was worried that he wasn't coming back to her or to anyone, that something had happened.

But her worries disappeared when she saw the rented Chevy Equinox pull into the driveway, Seth turning off the headlights and then the engine before he put the keys in his pocket and got out of the vehicle… and yelled out in shock when he felt Yukie's arms around him.

"Yukie, I'm…" Seth responded… but the words trailed off as Yukie noticed the subtle scent of White Gardenias and very faded scent of Black Orchids.

And she stepped back from him after letting go, the flash of the nearby lightning strike reflecting off her eyes.

"You slept with both of them?!" Yukie responded in disbelief.

"Yukie, I... I made one horrible decision after another tonight… Mandy tried to slap some sense into me-" Seth replied before Yukie ran back into the house, the door slamming and locking.

She picked Pepper up and raced upstairs into the bedroom, putting the worried mini schnauzer puppy on the bed… and grabbing the pistol after hearing the window being broken downstairs, shushing Pepper when he barked.

"It's okay, Pepper…" Yukie whispered before she looked in the mirror. "Tonight will be the last night I've wondered where he's been!" She promised before she left Pepper in the bedroom, making sure the door was closed and headed downstairs.

In the now darkened house, she aimed once she got a vantage point and pulled the trigger.

The gunshots and screams woke Amanda and Finn up and both got up before they put on their raincoats and Finn dialed 911 as they headed across the street, Finn explaining what had happened.

' _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!'_ Amanda thought as she busted down the front door to Yukie's home.

Hers and Finn's eyes widened in horror at what was in front of them…


End file.
